As the nucleus of the UCLA Center for Autism Research and Treatment (UCLA CART; CART; Center), the responsibilities of the Administrative-Database Core (Core A) are fourfold: overall organization of the Center, administration of the Pilot Program, facilitation of communication both internally and externally, and data management. Immediate guidance and supervision will be provided by the Core Director, Dr. Marian Sigrnan, or in her absence, the Core Co-Director, Dr. Daniel Geschwind. Dr. Jeanette Papp, and Dr. Robert Weiss will oversee data management and analytic support. The Core is staffed by Ram Sripracha as Data Programmer, Caitlin Beck as Core Manager and Dale Howard as Core Administrative Coordinator. They advise the Director and Co-Director based on oversight of daily operations. The primary responsibilities of the Administrative-Database Core are as follows: * Provide an organizational framework for Center-related activity. * Facilitate and ensure regular external communication with institutions, organizations and entities outside of UCLA (NIH, STAART Centers, etc.). * Facilitate and ensure regular internal communication among UCLA CART investigators, staff, and university administration. * Manage and disseminate data through the Data Management and Analytic Unit. * Oversee the Pilot research Program. * Assist with efforts related to outreach and education. * Logistical support for publications, grants, meeting planning, etc. * Budgetary preparation, prioritization and monitoring. * Develop relevant scientific goals for the UCLA CART. The Administrative-Database Core is essential to the operation of the Center.